Mobile devices have been developed which have the capability to identify their own location. These devices may exemplarily use GPS or other technologies. Mobile devices are particularly suited to applications facilitating navigation or location-based applications or services, on account of their portability. Mobile devices may be wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, handheld PDAs, and the like, which are now capable of supporting features beyond voice or text-based communication between users, such as multimedia features.
Various forms of location-based services are known in the art. Conventional approaches have discussed the use of location data for configuring various location-based services such as navigation services, weather services or the like.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.